Alien VS Predator Evolutions
by bob the kraken
Summary: Its been 8 years since the battle of Sahara. When Greg and Sophie find Yautjan code within Weyland Yutani files they go to Sebastian, now the father of Kwey'tana's daughter, Lexa. However, the ones they've been trying to destroy are prepared to strike back alongside new foes allied with a sworn enemies bent on hunting them down as dead faces are brought to light. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1:THE BOYS (AND GIRLS) ARE BACK

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR CHAPTER 1: THE BOYS (AND GIRLS) ARE BACK IN TOWN**

* * *

**(Planet unknown. System Unknown.)**

A young huntress ran through the forest.

Ferns, vines and foliage smacked against her skin, roots tripped at her feet. Her brown tunic was in tatters; burn and claw marks courtesy of her pursuer who was closing in on her; she could hear him above in the trees, leaping from bough to bough. She stopped and darted behind a tree, flattening herself against the bark.

"Take slow, deep, quiet breaths, just like father taught you." She thought to herself.

A single leaf spiraled past her face.

Her eyes widened. _Oh pauk-!_

Suddenly, an invisible weight crashed down on top of her from above. She was rolled onto her back to gaze up at a humanoid distortion in the air. Red eyes flashed and a figure in black Yautjan armor materialized on top of her.

She maneuvered her knees under the figures chest and flung him off her into the tree behind it. She knew that the armor it wore would protect it from even the most incapacitating blows and she got up and turned to run.

There was a metallic _'ZIP!' _and she found herself sprawled on the ground trapped in the confines of a Yautjan Wire Net.

It was hopeless to struggle. The barbed netting would shred even her tough skin if she thrashed around too much. All she could do was listen as heavy footfalls stomped towards her. Black armored sandals came into her field of vision.

The figure crouched down to her level and Wristblades sprang against her throat. A demonic voice spoke.

_"Do you yield?"_

"Never!" She spat.

A pause, and then a deep male voice said "Good answer."

There was a click as the prongs that constricted the net released and the net undid itself, freeing her. The figure picked up the device and reset it into his gauntlet and turned to her.

Human hands reached up and yanked the tubes from the mask releasing vapor into the air. The mask was then removed revealing a weathered, caramel colored human face marred by a T-shaped scar on his left cheek that glowed a dull green. The human had long black dreadlocks that were encircled with ringlets and beads. He also had a beard that was braided so it matched his hair and was also decorated with smaller ringlets and beads. Dark brown eyes stared down at her, alight with fatherly pride. The human stood to the height of 6'4 and offered her a calloused hand that was attached to the body of a seasoned warrior.

"You did well," he said "Almost went a whole hour this time, very good."

The Yautja accepted the hand with a smile. "Aw, thanks dad." She said as she pulled herself up, her head coming up to his chest.

Sebastian Woods stretched and popped his neck. "I hate getting old." He said.

The huntress shook her head sending her waist-long dreadlocks whipping in every direction "You've been saying that every day now." She said with a smile.

Sebastian smiled "It's true!" They shared a laugh. Sebastian wrapped his arm around his daughters shoulder "Come, Lexa, let's go home."

It had been eight years since Sahara.

Eight long years since Sebastian had left Earth to go on a mission with Weyland Yutani's Bug Squad where he had met Sophie Maxwell and a hybrid Xenomorph human named Greg Whitestif. Eight years since they had crash-landed on the Xenomorph home world where he met Kwey'tana, the Yautjan female who kidnapped him and brought him to her planet Sahara.

Eight years since he had slain another of his mother's killers.

Eight years since he had been chosen as Cetanu's champion and rallied an army against a Predalien menace that threatened the survival of the whole Yautjan species. Eight years since he, Greg, Sophie, and Kwey'tana slayed the Predalien King and became the heroes of an entire planet.

Eight years since they had gone their separate ways; Greg and Sophie to take down Weyland, Sebastian and Kwey'tana to hide and raise her child.

After a month of searching, they found a suitable planet. A forest world covered entirely in large Evergreen trees. It reminded Sebastian of the North American Red Wood forests he had visited on occasion when he had woken up from cryo-sleep to hunt the Yautja who chose the location as their hunting ground.

The planet was also inhabited by bipedal insectoids who called themselves River Ghosts. They were an intimidating species; seven feet tall, large talons, and a fearsome appearance. However, they proved to be a rather friendly and curious bunch, and even helped Sebastian and Kwey'tana built them a new home; a tree house in the tallest tree in the entire forest.

The tree house was an impressive sight. On the outside it looked like a regular, four sided, wood tree house complete with wooden awnings, balconies, windows, shutters, and a roof. There was a cluster of wooden planks, ropes, and pegs along the trunk of the tree that Sebastian, Lexa, and Kwey'tana used to scale to and fro from their home.

The inside of the house, on the other hand, was the real kicker.

The River Ghosts were expert carpenters. That showed in the craftsmanship of the front, back and side doors, the chairs, kitchen counter, dining room table, bedframes, weapon and armor rack, the closet complete with wooden pegs for clothing and such, and even a training arena for Sebastian and Lexa. When Sebastian had asked the River Ghosts why they did so much for them, they responded by informing him that they had been especially bored and were ecstatic at constructing something new.

Further additions were added when Lexa was born. When Sebastian and Kwey'tana first arrived, Kwey'tana was big with child, and looked ready to pop. And when she did pop, well, Sebastian was left nursing a few broken after he had held her hand through labor. It was worth it, though.

Lexa grew very quickly. Within the course of seven years she was as strong and tall as her mother. According to Kwey'tana, Yautja grow much quicker than humans. By human years she was seven, but by Yautjan, she was seventeen.

That's right. Sebastian Woods, the Tez'bak'mal, Champion of Cetanu, and one of the Savior's of Sahara…had a Yautjan teenage daughter. What was even more was that she picked up on more of her Sebastian's behavior than her mother's, which meant that she was sarcastic, rebellious, and rash in decisions.

Basically a teenager.

At first, Kwey'tana had wanted her to grow up and be a proper Yautjan woman. The stay-at-home, quiet, and take-no-shit from any male type of woman.

Sebastian on the other hand…

As soon as Lexa could crawl she had been fascinated with Sebastian's weaponry and armor. The two unlikely parents once walked in on her teething on the end Sebastian's pole-arms. Then she got older, and could walk, talk, and began to copy Sebastian's kata's. He eventually brought it up to Kwey'tana that he should train her. She thought it un-ladylike, but after she saw how happy it made her daughter, she agreed.

Speaking of Kwey'tana…

A squirming mass of blue scales and snapping teeth was brought to an end by the serrated knife that chopped off its head. A second later the knife began skinning the reptilian corpse with practiced ease. Kwey'tana dumped the skinned lizard into a boiling pot of water and leaned back against the wooden counter, wiping the purple blood off the blade with a cloth.

The front door opened and Sebastian and Lexa stepped inside.

"How was training?" Kwey'tana asked.

"She did well. Better than last time. She even dodged my traps." Sebastian said as he closed the door behind him.

Lexa stared at him "There were traps?" She exclaimed. Sebastian looked at her "You didn't know?" Lexa shook her head, sending her long dreadlocks everywhere. Sebastian stroked his beard "I guess I'll have to make more next time."

The human walked over to Kwey'tana embraced her "Hello, Chi'vala." he said. Kwey'tana bent down and pressed her forehead against his, "Ki'ala." she replied.

Lexa walked over to the pot and peeked inside "Hey, when's dinner?"

A wooden spoon shot out with lightning speed and smacked Lexa's talons away from the pot "Never, if you don't clean up first."

Lexa shook her hand and walked to the back door that led to the patio, grumbling all the way. Out there was an aqueduct system that collected the rain and dew and held it in a large wooden basin. From there, you'd pull a vine and the pulley system would rhythmically douse you with water.

As Lexa went to go clean off, Sebastian turned and looked inside the pot "So…what do you have cooking in there-ow!" Sebastian withdrew his hand as Kwey'tana pointed her spoon in his face "Nothing for you either until _you _get clean as well. Now go!"

Much later, after dinner, the family of three had settled down to bed for the night. Lexa had her own room and was snoring like a chainsaw. Fortunately, Sebastian and Kwey'tana had gotten used to it over the years.

Sebastian sat down on the edge of their fur skin bed and rubbed at his lower back where two vertical scars stood out against his flesh.

"Is it hurting again?" Kwey'tana asked as she climbed beneath the animal skins.

Sebastian shook his head "No, I'm probably just getting old." he said.

"That is what worries me." Kwey'tana said with a frown.

Sebastian waved her off and climbed in next to her.

"Have you called Greg and Sophie, yet?" Kwey'tana asked sleepily.

Sebastian yawned "I left a message. You know how busy they've been lately."

* * *

**(Earth. Milky Way Galaxy.)**

"Run! It's right behind us-gah!"

The man's warning was cut off by a dark shape that stabbed its claws into the base of his neck and threw him into the ceiling. The rest of the soldiers screamed as the thing tore into their ranks; leaping and twisting out of the way of bullets like some hellish acrobat. It flipped through the air from man to man, claws slashing, tail stabbing, its brown cloak billowing around it.

A second later, the hallway was painted with blood.

It stalked down the hall to the door at the end. The terrified men that peeked out of the door's porthole quickly locked it and scrambled to the back of the room in a futile attempt to create as much distance between them and what was outside.

The cloaked figure reached the door and looked down at the lock panel next to the frame. It bent down and opened its mouth. A second later the door opened with a 'whoosh' and a sparking hole was all that was left of the control panel.

The five men inside were dressed in white lab coats. An old man with wispy white hair and large glasses was amongst them. The tall, cloaked figure stomped inside and looked around, its face hidden within the shadows of the hood. A mess of control panels and console arrays lay sprawled amongst the place. This was the main center control center.

Then the creature spoke in a deep, gravely tone of voice. "Doctor Leptis."

All men jumped and scrambled away from the one the creature had spoken of. The figure turned its head and the scientist saw two tiny white pinpricks staring out at him from beneath the hood.

"W-what…what are you?" he asked shakily.

In one swift motion the creature had cleared the space between them and wrapped its grey, multi-jointed fingers around his neck in a powerful grip. As the doctor struggled against the hand strangling him, his aggressor spoke again.

"Eight years ago, you were stationed as one of the head scientists on the planet LV-426, correct?"

Doctor Leptis gurgled an affirmative.

"You captured a unique specimen on that planet that crash-landed from the Bug Squad ship _The Vortex, _along with two others, right?"

Another gurgled.

The creatures intimidating voice lightened into that of a playful young man's "Just checking. How you doing, doc?"

The thing reached up with its other hand and pulled back its hood. Doctor Leptis's eyes bulged from shock and blood pressure when he saw the face underneath.

"Y-you!" Leptis choked out.

Lips pulled back to reveal silver fangs. "Me." Then the thing tossed him into the wall with a sickening crunch. Blood oozed out of the dying scientist's mouth as the light died from his old eyes. His killer turned and swept his gaze over the rest of the scientists.

"Who's next?"

They scattered, heading for the door, trampling over one another in the process.

* * *

The factory exploded in an orange fireball as a winged figure flew up, silhouetted against the night sky. Large, bat-like wings propelled it up in a vertical climb. Up and up it flew, wings beating in a steady rhythm.

A shadow materialized above it; a starship bigger than a battleship with a rounded head and three curved edges covering the engine thrusters. The words _The Vortex II _were painted in white along the side in giant letters. A small hatch opened up along the side spilling out white light. The winged being flew into it and the hatch closed. The ship shimmered and disappeared midair.

Inside, the cloaked figure strolled along the halls of the ship. Black Xenomorph Hive covered the floor, ceiling, and walls. A single Xenomorph Warrior scuttled up to the figure and hissed. The figure pushed it out of the way like one would push an over-affectionate dog. Two Xenomorphs Drones fell from the ceiling. The three Xenomorphs began hissing to the recipient who hissed back. They turned and crawled off into the dark recesses of the ship.

Gray hands with long, multi-jointed fingers tipped with silver claws reached up and pulled back the hood revealing charcoal gray skin, shoulder length oil black hair, a feral face, black eyes with white pupils, and a silver grin.

"Mission accomplished." Greg said.

Greg strolled into the ships cockpit: A dome shaped room with Yautjan text carved into the walls. "Hey, Deacon." He waved at the saurian Xenomorph who was sitting in a circular nest of Hive like a giant blue chicken curled up like a cat. Deacon lifted his head and nodded in greeting.

Greg turned his attention to the high back armchair with keyboard panels along the arms sat in the center. A cluster of monitors stationed from the ceiling and floor surrounded the chair and it's occupant; an eight foot woman with marble white skin, jet black eyes, and raven black hair that reached her waist. She wore matte black body armor made for a soldier with elbow and knee pads, black combat boots, a reinforced Kevlar vest, and black fingerless gloves with rounded knuckles.

Greg smiled; "Honey, I'm home!" he called.

The monitors parted as the chair spun around for Sophie to step down from a raised platform. "How'd it go?" she asked as he closed the distance between them.

"Kaboom." Greg responded.

The two embraced and they leaned in to share a kiss. Greg's barbed tail wrapped around her waist to pull her closer against him. When they came up for air Greg smiled and asked "So, anything new from those files we pulled?"

"Not much." Sophie responded with a shrug. She gently pulled herself from Greg's embrace and pressed a button on the chair. One of the hanging monitors blinked to life and displayed a mirage of flashing images and code. "Most of the good stuff's been covered up to look like ordinary trade products. Look at this…" she tapped away on the keyboard at warp speed and the picture of a list of shipping companies was displayed on every screen.

Greg's brow furrowed as he read some of the delivery products being sent to each company out loud "Weyland Yutani industries cargo is as follows: LV…jelly? Eggs? Seriously? Weyland's disguising his Bug shipments as _food?_ And no one is at least a little suspicious about that?"

Sophie shrugged "At least we got something. The factory you just totaled was doing tissue experiments."

Greg shuddered "I've seen some stuff, but what was going on back there is gonna give me nightmares!" His face hardened "And it's still not enough to put a dent in Weyland's plans."

Sophie eyed him with concern "Greg…" she started to say.

Greg sighed and rolled his shoulder, the outline of his wings stretching beneath the fabric. "I feel like we're running around and just going after the small stuff, I mean, when are we going after somewhere that has an actual Xenomorph Hive in it? Weyland can't be getting this many eggs from just LV-426. He's got to have a few Queens stashed somewhere!"

Sophie sighed "Greg…"

"Maybe if we can link where the shipments are coming from we could find one! That'll hurt his operations!" He strode forward, oblivious to his girlfriend's worry "Now where's a button that lets you do that, there's a button for everything on here…"

Sophie turned back to the monitors and typed away a command. The monitors blinked off and retracted into the floor and ceiling. She turned back to him and took his hands in hers "Greg, I want to catch Weyland as much as you do, but when was the last time we had a break? We've been going none stop for eight years and we still haven't done any serious damage to him. Besides, with all the attacks we've conducted, he's stepped up security. Maybe if we back off he'll loosen up and let something slip."

Greg felt the fight drain out of him when he saw the pleading look on her face. She was right, of course. As soon as they left Sahara they'd jumped straight into the heart of Weylands Corporation and tried to throw a wrench into every plan and scheme the company conducted. Eight years of flying around Earth going after every report of Xenomorph activity they heard of.

However, not all of their escapades had been in vain. They'd done good work over the last eight years. Liberating captives who were going to be used for impregnation, destroying cargo freighters full of live Xenomorphs, and in an example of their most recent job, destroying facilities that specialized in Xenomorphic breeding and experimentation. When the actual subject of them was brought up by the public, Weyland Yutani Industries ruled them off as pirates.

Greg had a rule to kill most of the live Xenomorphs that he encountered. Most of them were wild and untamed, children without a mother, soldiers without a Queen, and they ran wild until one of them metamorphosed into a Queen. It was either that, or if they bowed to Deacon's will and joined him as part of their 'crew.'

A while back, the subject of a crew was brought up by Sophie. The ship was, quote, "Too huge to be run by a three man crew." And they'd need extra hands if they wanted it to run smoothly. Hiring was out of the question. They didn't have any money to pay anyone, and there was the concern of spies that kept them from doing so. So then Greg and Deacon (mostly Deacon) came up with the idea of a Xenomorph crew.

Xenomorphs in general were controlled by pheromones. Deacon could produce pheromones that mimic the control of a Queen's and order them to basically do whatever he wanted. At first, Sophie thought it was a stupid idea. But when Greg actually started collecting Xenomorphs with Deacons help and began putting them to work, she realized that of all the crazy things Greg thought of, this one actually worked out. Now they had a crew of over sixty Xenomorphs working to keep the ship running smooth as ice. The only thing Sophie didn't agree with, was how the ship had been coated in Hive to accommodate their crew. "It's a Hive thing, you wouldn't understand." Was Greg's argument.

Greg gave a half shrug and a smile "Ah, you're right. And when you're right you're right. And you, you're always right! Okay, so we take a vacation. But where though? I mean, it's not like Earth is the tropical getaway it used to be."

Sophie smiled "I think it's time we paid a little visit to Sebastian and Kwey'tana. We haven't seen them in over a year and the planet they're on is beautiful! C'mon Greg, please?" she batted her ebony lashes at him and tilted her head to the side.

Greg sighed "Okay, okay. We might as well anyway. I haven't called him back in like a week!" he added with a smile. Greg turned to Deacon.

_Hey Deacon._

**Yes?**

_Up for a trip to go visit Sebastian? _

The blue behemoth nodded in agreement.

**I am. We have not seen him or Kwey'tana for quite some time.**

"Oh, I wonder how Lexa is. She gets bigger every time I see her!" Sophie squealed.

"And stronger," Greg winced "That crazy kid nearly broke my tail last time!"

Sophie slid into the cockpit and punched in a few more commands. "Setting course for Sebastian." She said. Greg leaned over to watch her expert fingers glide over the keys. "I wonder if he was serious about growing that beard." Greg wondered aloud.

* * *

**This is a trailer. I wanted to add more to it in the beginning but since you all are probably readying a vat of acid to dunk me in if I don't post this soon...here you go. **


	2. Chapter 2: SOMETHING EVIL COMES THIS WAY

**ALIEN VS PREDATOR CHAPTER 2: SOMETHING EVIL COMES THIS WAY**

"High Guard!" Sebastian commanded bringing this Wristblades up to block his face, making sure his forearms covered his chest. Lexa, who only had on a pair of leather arm bracers, copied the motion. "Low Guard!" Sebastian dropped his arms so the tines of his Wristblades would catch the blade of an invisible sword or stop a low strike. Lexa copied again. "High Low!" Sebastian brought one Wrstblade up so it covered his face adjusted one arm so it would blocked his groin. Lexa copied once more.

Sebastian dropped his stance and walked over to examine his daughter's. "Good, arms are locked, muscles ready…" he muttered to himself "Bring in your left leg, there…much better. Now…" he drawled from behind Lexa's back as he retracted his Wristblades "Let's see how you do now!" Sebastian's left hand blurred to his belt and he snagged a foot long metal cylinder capped on both ends with dart shaped prongs. He pressed a small button on the side and it extended into a four foot Combi-Stick.

As soon as Lexa heard the snap of extending metal, she whirled around and brought her hands up in High Guard to block the swing of the staff on her bracers. Sebastian swung the other end of the Combi-Stick at her unprotected legs. Lexa reacted accordingly with Low Guard and the Combi-Stick only struck her bracers once more. Taloned fingers grabbed the length of the metal and Lexa used her superior strength to yank the Combi-Stick towards her along with her father. As his body came closer she curled her left hand into a fist and swung it at Sebastian.

Sebastian let go of the Combi-Stick and moved into the pull, dropping low to deliver a punch to Lexa's unprotected side where a nerve bundle was located. Yautjan skin may be tough, but Sebastian had trained for years under various martial arts and fighting styles, and the one thing that he knew was that if you hit something in the right spot, you could bring down a mountain. Or a teenage Yautjan girl who forgot to cover her side, _again._

Pain shot through Lexa's left side as Sebastian struck with a jutting knuckle technique. Reflex drove her to leap back and cover the hurt area. Sebastian stood a few feet away arms hanging loosely at his sides, relaxed, but ready to be used. "You've got to learn to keep that side protected. Trust me, I speak from experience." he said. Lexa rolled her eyes. Sebastian raised an eyebrow "Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady." he chastised. Lexa rolled her eyes in an overdramatic fashion. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and just as he was about to shoot forward to discipline his daughter about keeping her guard up and her eyes on her opponent, a continuous beeping from the mask at his belt made him pause.

His eyebrow raised, he unbuckled it and attached it to his face. A familiar female face greeted him on the inside. His brow furrowed.

"_Now _you call me back?"

"Sorry!" Sophie's face flinched "It's just we've been so-"

Sebastian crossed his arms "Busy, I get it." His features softened "Still, what's been taking so long for you to check in. I got worried you might've been captured or killed or worse."

Sophie's smile was a tad sheepish through the video-message "Yeah…busy…"

Sebastian's frown was back in place "What did he do?"

Sophie kneaded her temples "Greg has finally discovered a…" she sighed, long and loud "Passion for classical music and has been using all of the ship's functions to download them whenever he can."

Sebastian blinked "He's been…" He paused, unsure of what to say. After a second he continued "He's been using…a highly advanced alien spacecraft gifted to you by one of the most dangerous species of the galaxy…to illegally download music?" He sighed "Why wouldn't he?"

Sophie groaned "If I have to listen to Miley Cyrus one more time, I am going to shoot him."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "He likes Cyrus She was pretty big back in the early 2000's."

Sophie groaned even louder "Oh, not you too!"

"What?"

Lexa took this opportunity to sneak out while her father was talking to Aunty Sophie about 'Last Friday Night' or something. Old people were so weird.

* * *

**Location: Uncharted Region of Space**

"Sir, the file has been uploaded, coordinance locked, we're ready to proceed."

Weyland Yutani leaned back in his seat, a sly smirk working its way onto his wrinkled features. The file was uploaded! Good, good, things were in motion now. Well, technically, things were put in motion eight years ago after the recent events of LV-426 with Specimen 0, the ex-Bug Squad member Sophie Maxwell, and Sebastian Woods. His deceased/-wife, Linda played a small part, too. Weyland inwardly laughed. That stupid bitch thought that she could have taken the Prometheus Project away from him? His father started it all those years ago, and he'd finish it! He'd finish it along with his experiments with the Xenomorphs. His lead scientists were reporting some interesting discoveries.

However, none of them were as interesting as Specimen 0. Weyland knew for a fact that Gregory Whitstiff was the missing link between humans and Xenomorphs, his parents had made sure of that. It was a shame they died aboard the US-V7...speaking of scientists, it looked as if 0 had finally caught up with Dr. Leptis. Too bad, really, the man had been a brilliant Xenologist. The real problem was the loss of another Breeding Plant. That building had only been a year old, too, and the building before that, and the building before that.

Weyland sighed wearily. Maxwell and 0 had become quite a thorn in his side. Bigger than his wife, bigger than _her_...wherever she was. He'd heard rumors of her whereabouts somewhere in what used to be France, but he couldn't be sure. He hadn't set foot on Earth in a while, and right now he couldn't afford chasing ghosts.

What he could do, right now, was chase after annoying flies. The only problem was those flies were currently heading to the nest of a hornet, and a particularly nasty stinger.

Sebastian Woods had been off the radar ever since he disappeared from the compound on the Xenomorph home-world. From the reports, it looked like he had gotten himself an upgrade from the leftover Yautjan tech he managed to salvage. He also occasionally helped Maxwell and 0 on their raids. Yes, Wood's armor was certainly different, along with his fighting styles. If possible, Woods had somehow become even _more _dangerous! Hell, _all three of them _had become more dangerous!

Maxwell had obviously been exposed to the Miasma. For one thing, she was no longer a cyborg. Once the biological tissue of her brain came in contact with the Black Liquid, it locked in on her DNA and reconstructed her from scratch...with some major adjustments. She now stood seven feet tall and exhibited seemingly unlimited strength. There were other physical changes that caught Weyland's attention as well, mainly her milky white skin and solid black eyes.

Curious.

Specimen 0 was of course the real subject of interest here. The Xeno/human hybrid had undergone some rapid changes. Wings, an exoskeleton, a stronger acid that burned other Xenomorphs; it was incredible!

Yes, all three of them had become very dangerous. So, Weyland Yutani Industries only natural response was to become even more dangerous. They'd beefed up security measurements, purchased the latest weaponry, stuck outposts and Breeding Plants in low-populated and isolated areas, and kept a close eye on the staff. But they just. Wouldn't. Stop! It was infuriating!

Within the first five months of their little escapade, Woods, Maxwell, and 0 had destroyed several company owned ships, two Breeding Plants, slaughtered countless Xenomorph specimens, and sabotaged multiple company transactions that weren't even Xenomorph related!

Weyland had smashed more than a few things in his office during those dark times.

But, like most dark situations, a light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Weyland Yutani industries was now allied with some…interesting characters. They had approached him with one condition: To kill Sebastian Woods. Weyland had immediately accepted. The conditions worked out in his favor, anyway. He gained an alliance, albeit a temporary one, with creatures that were more than a match for old Sebastian, and they'd be ridding him of an enemy. Win-win is what Weyland said. Now all he had to do was play the waiting game.

The Hish would take care of the rest.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I did this deliberately because it will be easier for me to move onto the next chapter. I'm going to be very busy soon because I'm applying for a new job, completing high school, _and _I'm going to a trade school so I'll be busy, busy, busy! ****I'll still slip in time for my FF's but just giving you guys a heads up.**

**Yours Truly-bob the kraken **


	3. Chapter 3: When the sky falls

**CHAPTER 3: When the Sky falls...  
**

"Aunt Sophie!" Came Lexa's excited cry as she tore across the front deck, her long deadlocks trailing behind her. The target of her affection braced herself and scooped up the teenage Yautja and spun her around in a circle. "You get bigger every time I see you!" Sophie gushed as she set Lexa down "Last time I saw you, you only came up to here." She said, leveling her hand at waist-height.

Lexa's mandibles flared with excitement when she saw the second figure behind Sophie. "Greg!" She zoomed by Sophie and attempted to tackle the person in the brown, tattered cloak, but just before she got close, said person jumped over the incoming Yautja and landed behind her on all fours. Long grey fingers reached up and pulled back the hood to reveal Greg's silver grin.

"What's up, kid?" he said jovially.

Lexa's mandibles turned up in a smile "I did not think you would be here so soon!" she gushed. Greg shrugged and ran a claw along the wood railing "Well, we managed to set a hyperjump course that wouldn't fly us through a star without any stops." He chuckled "Took a while to find, though."

Lexa clicked in surprise "Very Fortunate." she said. Greg shrugged "What can I say? We're awesome like that."

"Lexa, are Sebastian and Kwey'tana around? We really need to talk to them." Sophie asked.

Lexa shook her head "They went to the River Ghost's village to pick up some things they ordered last week." Her amber eyes narrowed and her mandibles clicked in curiosity "Why? Is it 'work stuff'? Can I help?" she asked excitedly. Sophie said "It's nothing, Lexa. We just need Sebastian and Kwey'tana's help deciphering some code-"

Greg stepped forward and asked "Actually, how good are you at reading Yautjan?"

Lexa eyed him strangely "Teil'ya dra, uncle? Are you serious? Yautja is my language after all." Her mandibles twitched in curiosity "Is this code in Yautjan?"

Greg nodded once "Looks like it." he said, ignoring Sophie's sharp glare.

Sebastian and Kwey'tana had voiced their concerns about Lexa getting involved with the 'business' as Greg called it, ever since she first expressed interest in wanting to assist them. Both Sebastian and Kwey'tana still helped Greg, Sophie, and Deacon in disrupting Weyland's operations; be it infiltration, sabotage, or just plain kicking down the front door and lighting the place up with bullets, plasma, and acid.

Then, after one particularly bloody assault on one of Weyland's Xenomorph breeding compounds, little Lexa walked into their living room to find Sebastian seated down and Kwey'tana doing her best to stitch him up: That meant tugging the needle and thread through his skin, muttering angrily to herself, and occasionally smacking him upside the head. Lexa, who was still little enough to be picked up and cradled in Sebastian's arms at the time, asked why her father was hurt. Kwey'tana told her that it was because her father was an idiot. Sebastian countered her by saying that it was just a miscalculation on his part. Greg, who had been standing off to the side laughing at big, scary Sebastian being treated like a child, turned to the little Yautja and said "Your dad should of zigged when he should have zagged. He'll be fine. Just make sure when you're out there with us, you don't try fist-fighting a Xenomorph for 'the glory of Cetanu'."

Sebastian and Kwey'tana had then scolded the hybrid; Kwey'tana saying not to use the First Hunter's name in vain, and Sebastian saying that it had been a valid combat strategy.

Greg had meant it as a joke, but ever since then, Lexa had gotten it into her head that she was supposed to join their war against Weyland.

At first, Sebastian and Kwey'tana were concerned with her sudden interests.

Kweyt'tana wanted to educate her daughter in the ways of a 'proper Yautjan women'. Yautjan women didn't engage in combat and hunting like males. Mostly because they didn't need to. Sebastian, well, he going to train her to fight anyway, but fighting as in self defense. With their status as outlaws, and even though they were considered 'honored outlaws' by Yautjan standards, Sebastian wanted her to be able to defend herself if need be.

He thought she would take mostly after her mother, and he didn't know much about her biological father who he'd never had the pleasure of meeting. Kwey'tana said she saw aspects of her deceased mate within her daughter; her curiosity, her introspectiveness, her laid-back personality...when she was feeling calm, at least.

Lexa was the spitting image of her mother from the length of her dreadlocks to the pattern of her skin. She'd also inherited her temper and her hot blooded stubbornness, as well as her acceptance of things she didn't understand.

When she was first born, Sebastian was dully prepared for the pup to reject him as a parent. He had no idea how Yautjan pups behaved and he feared that the species gap would prohibit any paternal feelings towards him. But after the little Yautja had been born squealing into the world and Sebastian first held her in his arms, as soon those bright orange, raptor eyes opened and met his her tiny claws reached up to him and Sebastian felt a surge of protectiveness and care he had never felt before.

Lexa may have looked like her mother and took after her biological parent, but she learned from Sebastian.

She followed him around the whole house ever since she could crawl. The baby Yautja seemed curious about her human father and watched his every move, listened to his every word, and whined and howled whenever he was gone. That curiosity turned out to be a strong love for her human parent, and made Sebastian swell with pride and happiness when his baby girl told him one day.

He will also deny that he shed a few tears, no matter what Greg said.

Lexa learned how to fight, hunt, and even walk like Sebastian, while Kweytana taught her the Yautjan language and culture. Both Kwey'tana and Sebastian helped mold her into the confident teenager she was today. And today, like always, she wanted to help her family.

Greg had been named the girl's godfather.

He considered himself the crazy uncle instead. 1.) Because he _was _crazy, and 2.) Lexa called him as such. Thus, he felt he had a responsibility to let her do basically whatever her parents said not to do...as long as they didn't get caught by Sebastian, Kwey'tana, and _especially Sophie._

_"Besides," _He thought to himself_ "The girls just going to get up and get involved one day anyway. And with the way our luck is, she's going to need all the experience she could get."_

"C'mon," He said, pointing his tail at the ship.

* * *

Sandaled feet parted the thin layer of mist blanketing the ground with each silent step. Vivid green grass made up the path of which said feet traveled on, which flowed out into a rounded clearing within the massive, alien forest. Sebastian and Kwey'tana stopped just outside the threshold of the local River Ghost's village.

Like all of the bipedal insectoid's villages, it was built around a large river, one that apparently flowed across the entire planet like a single vein, from what they had gathered from the locals. Their 'village' was actually a cluster of large mounds and small hills, similar to termite mounds or ant-hills that sat close to the river bank. The River Ghosts were subterranean as well as surface-dwelling creatures and tunneled around and under the stream, consuming roots of both plants and trees and tree sap and collecting mineral-rich water from the river. The tunnels extended out and into the forest, and under the base of the trees, where they burrowed up into them where they made their homes.

Sharp eyes scanning the holes carved out like port-holes along the tree trunk's surrounding them, Sebastian stepped off the path and into the village and stomped the ground hard three times with his left foot, and waited.

Usually, the River Ghosts would be milling about their village. Recently, however, their appearances above ground became scarcer and scarcer for some reason until Sebastian had to devise a signal to announce their presence. Hence the stomping...

"Where are they?" Sebastian asked out loud. Next to him, Kwey'tana frowned "I am not sure. They have been acting rather odd lately."

A thought activated his Bio-Mask's X-ray vision. Staring down into the tunnels under the earth, Sebastian was surprised. There were no River Ghosts below the surface tunnels. He checked the trees, but no signs of life showed up. Frowning, he said "They're not here."

Kwey'tana looked sideways at him before surveying the silent village. "Perhaps they have buried deeper underground?" She offered. "Perhaps." Sebastian agreed.

He stomped thrice once more, harder this time, and waited. Still, nothing happened. Kwey'tana clicked her mandibles in agitation and tightened her brown shawl tighter around her "I do not like this." she muttered "Something is wrong." Sebastian frowned "I agree." He said lowly, suddenly wary. They knew little about the River Ghosts and less about their behavior in general. There could be a dozen reasons why they were not above ground. They could be conducting some sort of celebration or ritual, they could have discovered a rich mineral deposit and were focusing on digging it out. Maybe today held a special meaning for them. There was probably hundreds of reasons that were not threatening in any way, shape or form.

But old habits died hard, and the possibility that dangerous creatures like the River Ghosts were hiding was enough to set Sebastian on edge. They still knew little of this planet and its inhabitants. And besides, animals hid when predators were around.

Predators...

Sebastian's gaze swept the trees, still in X-ray vision. Yautja searched the stars for dangerous prey to hunt. The River Ghosts might be at peace with them now, but when they had first arrived on the planet, the insectoids swarmed their ship and tried to kill them. It had taken a few weeks to convince them that they meant them no harm, but even now there was an underlying suspicion and mistrust aimed at them, mostly towards Kwey'tana.

Sebastian had never asked, but he had his suspicions that Yautja had hunted on this planet before and that the locals had a long memory.

Kwey'tana easily picked up on his tension from his stillness of his body and his slow, calculated movements that allowed no wasted motion; how his whole body tensed like a spring coil ready to fly loose."Sebastian?" She asked softly. She had gotten better at pronouncing his name, no longer needing to pause to get the words out, but she still had the slight guttural Yatujan accent of her upbringing.

Her voice snapped Sebastian out of his battle-ready mindset "I'm fine." He said. He shook his head. People were supposed to mellow with age, not become more paranoid, damnit! His gazed swept once more over the village "Let's go home." He said, fighting off his growing anxiety "We'll come back tomorrow."

* * *

"Hello Deacon!" Lexa's arms stretched around the massive, blue snout in a hug.

**Hello, Lexa. **Was the unheard reply.

Servos whirred and clicked as the spiderweb of video screens descended around Sophie's pilot chair. Her white fingers blurred over keyboard panels and buttons, drawing up the code attained from Weyland.

"Lexa," Greg waved her over from Deacon's nest "Here it is." He said when the teenage Yautja walked up. Lexa Squinted at the Yautjan text.

"What does it say?"

Lexa squinted at the text, her brow furrowed in confusion "It...it says..."

* * *

Down on the forest floor, Sebastian came to a complete stop. Kwey'tana turned, confusion evident on her features "Sebastian? What is wrong?" She said, seeing his body ripe with tension. What she did not see, was the look of absolute fear on the inside of his mask.

The ancient mask displayed flashing red lines of Yautjan text and symbols right before Sebastian's eyes. Words that made his heart stop as his worst fears were proven correct. He looked up to Kwey'tana.

"Get back to the house! Run!"

* * *

"It says...Tez'bak'mal..."

* * *

High above the atmosphere, Weyland Yutani stared down at the ball of green and white. A slow smile stretched over his face "Signal the fleet." He said "Tell them to attack. Oh, and let our other friends now they're free to engage."

Weyland turned and watched with satisfaction as a black spacecraft of alien design rocket off in front of the fleet of warships, heading down towards the planet.

It was time.

* * *

Onboard the small craft, three sets of eye sockets flashed yellow within dark masks decorated with scratches and bones, symbols, and tribal designs.

The Hunt was afoot.

* * *

**FUCKING DONE! FUCK, FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FACKADUCK!**

**I rushed this. I really rushed this. It's not what I wanted to be but here it is, enjoy it. **

**I've been going through A LOT of shit: family problems, stress from school, assignments, studying, bills, job, stress, and laziness. It has not been a good month for me. Not a good month at all. **

**Now, to all the people who have patiently waited and understood my situational delays, I am sorry and I thank you for your support. To all the others who did otherwise...need I say more? **

**Anyhoverpenis, ALIEN QUEEN SIZED SHOUTOUTS TO **sasquatch1294, AAEdmonds, An Australian Writer, and a1993 **for all your support and pushing and gods, demons, and eldritch, I cannot thank you enough.**

**That also goes out to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry I can't shout you out right now because I have to get back to class.**

**See you next chapter-bob the kraken**


End file.
